Deputy Daddy
by Ann Murry
Summary: A pregnant woman ends up in Dodge claiming Festus is the father!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Dodge folks!" Nathan Burke stated helping the passengers one by one from the stage.

"Thank you," a young lady around twenty-five and very pregnant said taking the man's hand, she allowed him to help her out of the stage and onto the board walk.

Burke watched her for a moment before approaching the brunette. "Something I can do for you ma'am," he said while thinking how peculiar it was that a pregnant woman would be traveling alone.

"As a matter of fact," she said putting her hands across her stomach. "I was looking for the Long Branch."

"Oh, well if you follow the boardwalk here," he said pointing down the street. "It's just across from the Marshal's office."

"Thank you," she said reaching for her bag.

"Can I deliver that for you," Burke asked stopping the lady as she tried to take the bag.

"Yes please," she said with a nod and a smile. "I believe, I'll be staying at the Long Branch."

"The Long Branch?" Burke asked. "Wouldn't you rather stay at the Dodge House?"

"No," she said with a smile. "The Long Branch is where I'm supposed to stay, but thank you asking."

"You're welcome, Miss?" Burke said waiting for the woman to give him her name.

"Mrs. Haggen," she said turning around as Burke watched the attractive woman walk away.

"Haggen," he said aloud and shook his head. "I ain't never seen a Haggen looking like that."

(Long Branch)

Matt sipped his beer as Doc yawned. "Long day," the Marshal asked.

"No, no," Doc said and sighed. "Just bored I guess. You know when Festus isn't here, there's just never anything going on."

Matt chuckled as Kitty sat down at the table with them. "What are we talking about?"

"Doc here was just saying, again, how quiet it is and how there isn't anything going on when Festus isn't here," Matt replied with a slight grin.

Kitty giggled and looked at the old doctor. "Just face it Doc," she said with a wink aimed at Matt. "You miss him when he's gone."

"What!" Doc said tugging on his earlobe before he swiped his mustache. "No I do not and if you say that again I'm leaving!"

Kitty laughed as the double doors of the saloon opened and a slight brunette with a bulging midsection walked in and approached the bar.

"Well, would you look at that," Doc said indicating the woman as Matt careened his neck to see what the Doctor and Kitty were both staring at.

Matt watched as the woman spoke softly to Sam for a moment before the barkeep pointed in their general direction and then she headed over to their table.

"Kitty Russell," the woman said stopping at the table.

"Yes," Kitty said some what surprised. "Can I help you?"

The woman smiled broadly as she looked at Doc. "And you must be Doc!"

Then turning to Matt, she spoke again. "And you've got to be Marshal Dillion."

"That's right," Matt said raising an eye brow.

"Festus told me so much about you all," she said eagerly. "It's almost like your family!"

"Festus?" Kitty said looking at the two men. "How do you know Festus?"

"Well," she said putting her hands over her large belly. "He told me to come here and ask for you Ms. Kitty. He said, you would put me up until he got back."

Kitty, suddenly at a loss for words looked at Matt before she spoke. "Now why would I do that Mrs?

"Haggen," she said evenly. "Festus is my husband."

Matt, Kitty and Doc all stared at the woman until she finally spoke breaking the silence. "I know you all didn't know, he told me it would be a surprise to you and that he would explain everything when he got back."

"Wait," Kitty said rising. "Are we talking about the same Festus Haggen?"

The woman nodded as she continued. "He sent me a telegram from Wichita and told me to meet him here in Dodge."

"Well that's where Festus went," Matt said confirming what Kitty already knew.

"I'm sorry," the lady said tiredly. "But that stage ride gave me a horrible ache in my back. Is there some where, I can lay down."

Doc's head shot up as the young lady reached for a chair. "Here now," he said taking her arm suddenly concerned. "What did you say your name was?"

"Caroline," she said with a slight grimace.

"Where's this back ache start and stop?" He asked while placing two fingers on the inside of her wrist, he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time.

"Around the middle," she said softly. "To about my knees."

"Is this your first baby Caroline," Doc asked more gently putting the watch away.

"Yes," she said clutching her stomach.

"Kitty," Doc said putting a hand around Caroline's waist. "I'm going to borrow your room. Can you have Newly go up to my office and get my black bag."

"Of course Doc," Kitty said as Doc helped the young lady up Kitty's stairs.

As Caroline gasped, Doc looked down from the landing. "And boil some water, I'm going to need that to."

After Kitty raced to find Newly who brought Doc his bag, the younger man meet up with Kitty and Matt and asked what was going on as Doc had no time to answer his questions.

Kitty looked at Matt who clinched his jaw before he spoke. "Well who ever that woman is, she thinks she's married to Festus," he said as Newly just gapped at him.

"Our Festus," he said as Matt and Kitty nodded.

"Newly," Matt said. "I want you to send a telegram to Wichita and tell Festus to get back to Dodge as quickly as he can."

"Sure thing Marshal," Newly said as the door to Kitty's room opened and Doc slowly made his way down the stairs carrying a tiny bundle all swaddled in blankets.

"Doc," Kitty said putting a hand over her mouth. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a very healthy boy," he said revealing the tiny pink face. "And the mother insists on calling him Festus!" 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm having a lot of fun with this on ya'all :)

(Wichita)

Marshal Barnett looked over the days dispatches as Festus busied himself making a pot of coffee.

"Sure be glad when this here trial is over," Festus said as Marshal Barnett nodded in agreement.

"Marshal," a man said busting though the door of Barnett's office. "Urgent telegram from Dodge City for Deputy Haggen."

"Thanks Clem," Barnett said taking the piece of paper he handed it to Festus.

Festus felt around his vest and in his pockets before handing the telegram to Barnett. "Don't suppose you could read it to me Marshal," he said with a wiry grin. "I seemed to have misplaced my spectacles."

Barnett grunted as he took the telegram. "It says that Marshal Dillion wants you back in Dodge as soon as possible."

"It's got to be really serious then," Festus said. "Matthew would never send a telegram unless it was."

"Well," Barnett said thoughtfully. "This trial is almost over and you have already testified, if Matt needs you back in Dodge, you probably should go."

"Thank you Marshal," Festus said grabbing his belongings before heading out to the livery where he left Ruth.

Securing his bedroll, he climbed into the saddle and spurred Ruth forward. "Come on ol boy," he said as the mule ambled to the outskirts of town.

(Dodge)

Kitty looked up from her spot behind the bar as Doc made his way down the stairs from her room black bag in hand.

"Morning Doc," Kitty said handing the man a cup of coffee. "How's the baby?"

"Beautiful Kitty, just beautiful," Doc said tugging on his earlobe. "There's no way that child could be a Haggen!"

Kitty swatted his arm before she replied. "Come on now, Doc," Kitty said scoffing. "Isn't it possible that Festus could have met a nice girl, gotten married to her and had her come here?"

"No it isn't," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "You want to know why? Because there's no way that man could have kept something like that little lady up there a secret!"

"And why couldn't he," Kitty said really scowling. "He does not have to tell us all his business. Why just the other day Mr. Anderson said he was asking about his old homestead and wanted to see if Festus was willing to make a deal for it. Now have you ever heard of him looking for a place to live outside of town?"

"No," Doc admitted. "But if it's true, why would he hide it from us?"

"Maybe because we wouldn't believe it's possible," Kitty said gently.

Doc shook his head before he replied. "I guess we'll just have to wait till he gets here and hear it straight from the Jackasses mouth!"

Kitty shot the doctor an angry look as Matt walked in.

"Morning Matt," Kitty said as the lawman stepped up to the bar.

"Morning," he said putting a telegram on the bar.

"What's that?" Kitty said as Matt grinned.

"Well," he said tipping his hat. "I did some checking on Caroline."

"Matt you didn't," Kitty said.

"I had to Kitty," he said looking hurt. "If this woman isn't who she says she is and she's come here after Festus for what ever reason, I need to know the truth!"

"And what did you find out Matt?" Doc asked.

"Well her name is Caroline, there is a marriage license on file at the Denver Court House in Denver Colorado made eighteen months ago, between a Caroline Jephson and a Festus Haggen from Dodge City Kansas," Matt stated. "According to Burke she came in on the stage from Colorado."

Doc thought for a moment before looking at Kitty. "Didn't he leave to do some trapping up around that way the spring before last."

"He sure did," Matt said confirming the absence.

"Well I'll be," Doc said swiping at his mustache.

"Still think it's not possible Doc," Kitty said with a smirk.

"Maybe," Doc said looking at his two friends. "And that's all I'm going to say on the matter."

Later that night, Festus rode Ruth to the door of the livery, unpacked his belongings and fed the mule before stepping out onto the boardwalk.

Noticing just how quiet things were in town, he wondered why Matthew wanted him to return so quickly.

Looking up at Doc's office and seeing it dark, he knew that couldn't have been the reason, checking over at the jail and not finding anyone there he knew that couldn't have been it either.

"Guess the onliest place around here a feller's going to get some answer's will be at the Long Branch," he said to himself.

Stepping though the double doors of the Long Branch, all eyes turned and most of the conversations suddenly died as rumor had gotten around as to what had taken place the day before.

Festus wondered just what everyone was gawking at as he quickly made his way to the table where Doc, Kitty and Matt were seated. "Matthew," he said. "I got yer telegram about gettin back to Dodge."

"You did huh," Matt said rising from his seat. "Kitty, can we use your back area?"

"Of course Matt," Kitty said leading the way as Doc stood up.

"Don't think you're leaving me out of this conversation," he said following as Matt looked at Festus.

"We have something to discuss," he said indicating that Festus should follow Kitty.

Festus went meekly enough into Kitty's store room and once inside, he turned to face his friends. "Alright we's a here! Now would some one tell me what in tarnation is goin on?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Matt said. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

Festus looked at the three like they had all gone crazy. "I don't know what it would be Matthew."

"Does the name Caroline mean anything to you?" Matt said as Festus shook his head no.

"Oh boy," Doc said gently. "Festus you might want to sit down for this." 


	3. Chapter 3

"My wife," Festus said pacing the room, scratching his head in slight confusion. "Why would she say, she was my wife?"

"Well that's what we're trying to figure out," Matt said looking at Doc. "Is she willing to talk to Festus Doc?"

"Oh yes," Doc said swiping his mustache. "She told me as soon as he got here she wanted to see him because she thinks he's her husband and the father of that baby."

"Baby," Festus said looking from Doc to Matt.

"Oh yes," Doc said slightly amused. "She got here and delivered your son whom she named after you!"

Festus sank back down onto a barrel as Doc wondered if he was going to be sick.

"Now look," Matt said patting the hillman on the shoulder. "You got to go up there and talk to her."

"Oh, no Matt," Doc said quickly. "He can't do that right now. It would be a terrible shock to her."

"Doc," Matt said slowly. "The sooner he talks to this woman, the sooner we can get to the bottom of this mess."

"I think, I should Doc," Festus said looking at his three friends. "Taint fair to let this woman to go on a thinkin I'm her husband."

"Alright," Doc said swiping his mustache. "You and I will go up there together and we'll see what she has to say."

Doc wrapped lightly on Kitty's door. "Caroline," he said. "It's Doc Adams. I've come to see how your doing?"

"Come in Doc," the feminine voice said from behind the door.

Doc turned to Festus before he entered. "You wait here till I come get you."

Festus nodded as Doc disappeared behind the door.

"How you feeling?" Doc asked looking down at the petite woman in Kitty's bed.

"Great," she replied smiling up at the Doctor as her son slept peacefully beside her. "Has Festus returned?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Doc said as the woman smiled broadly.

"He is here, isn't he?" She said eagerly. "Oh please bring him in!"

Doc nodded as he opened the door and motioned for Festus to come in.

Festus took off his hat and stepped inside the room. "Ma'am, he said looking at the woman in the bed. "I'm Festus Haggen."

"You're...,,not Festus," Caroline stuttered while looking at Doc. "Is this some kind of joke Doctor. This is not the man I married!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Doc said looking at Festus. "This is our Festus Haggen!"

Festus really didn't know what to say as Caroline started to cry. Backing out of the room as Doc tried to console the woman he just left.

The next morning, Festus entered the Long Branch to already find Kitty and Doc there having coffee.

"Where did you disappear to last night," Doc asked as Festus took a seat.

"Just had to do me some thinking Doc," he said with a sigh. "Why would anyone want to hurt someone by pretending they someone they ain't."

"Well," Doc said. "That's a good question."

Matt stepped though the double doors just as Caroline came out of Kitty's room, carrying the baby, she slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Caroline," Doc said taking her arm. "What are you doing?"

"I've wasted all of your time long enough. I'm going to go stay at the Dodge House," she said as the baby started to fuss. "I appreciate the hospitality you've shown me Ms. Kitty but I don't appreciate being made a fool of and as soon as I find the lier that did this the better."

"That's what I want as well," Matt said stepping forward. "If there's anything you can tell us that would help us figure out who this man is masquerading as Festus please let me know."

"I have a few letters from him," she said suddenly remembering details of their courtship.

Festus stepped forward as the woman thrust the baby in his direction. "Here Festus, hold the baby while I get the letters!"

Festus didn't have time to protest as Caroline turned and headed up the stairs, the baby immediately quieted down once he was place in Festus arms.

"What did you do to that baby," Doc asked looking from the baby to Festus.

"Wal I didn't do nuthin," Festus said cradling the baby proudly. "It's some thin all us Haggen's have."

Doc pulled on his earlobe as Caroline returned, she handed the letters to Matt. "Festus," she said taking the baby back. "Can I speak to you in private?"

"Of course ma'am," Festus said stepping to the door.

"I just wanted you to know," Caroline said once they were out of hearing range. "I know none of this is your fault and I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you in coming here."

"Shucks ma'am," Festus said gently smiling at the woman. "You ain't been no trouble for me, why if in I did have a lady like you, I'd be real proud to say you and that there baby was mine."

Caroline smiled and Festus could tell she was on the verge of crying as she nodded and then made her way across down the street to the Dodge House.

Festus stepped back inside as Matt was reading over the letters Caroline had given him.

"Where's Caroline?" Doc asked.

"She went on down to the Dodge House," Festus said taking her carpet bag. "I'll see to it she gets her things."

Doc nodded as he turned to Matt. "Well are you going to leave us in suspense? What's the letters say?"

"Mostly it just talks about his life here in Dodge and how he can't wait for her to be apart of it," Matt said looking up after reading the return address. "They were mailed from Dodge. Maybe we can head over to the post office and see if anyone there might recognize who wrote these letters."

"Good idea Matthew," Festus said, "I will meet you there after I drop off Ms. Caroline's things."


	4. Chapter 4

Much more surprises to come!

Festus dropped of Caroline's carpet bag at the hotel before meeting up with Matt at Dodge's post office.

Stepping out onto the boardwalk, Matt slapped the letters against his hand in frustration. "Well, at least we know they did leave Dodge," he said. "I just wished they could have told us who wrote them."

Festus nodded in agreement. "What now Matthew?"

"Well Festus," he said. "Until we find out who this imposter is, I suggest you keep an eye out on Caroline incase he comes around."

"I was a thinkin the same thing," Festus said. "See you later."

Matt sighed and tipped his hat as Festus headed over to the Dodge House.

Walking past the desk, Festus acknowledge the clerk behind it as he went to Caroline's room.

"Ms. Caroline," he said gently knocking on the door. "It's Festus! I've come to see how ya are gettin along."

Festus heard the baby on the other side of the door but little else. Ms. Caroline," he said trying the door, it opened.

"Ms. Caroline," he said looking around. Festus found the room empty except for the baby, swaddled in blankets lying on the bed with a note nearly printed beside it.

"What in tarnation," he said scooping up the infant and the note. Stopping at the desk he asked about Caroline's whereabouts but the clerk hadn't paid enough attention to know where she went.

As the baby started to fuss, Festus patted it's back lightly and left the hotel. Heading down the street toward the jail, most of the towns folk stopped to stare and pointedly whisper among themselves as Festus walked by.

Seeing Matthew wasn't at the jail he headed over for the only place he knew where to look.

Stepping though the double doors of the Long Branch, he gave the patrons that laughed a dirty look as he went to the table where Kitty, Matt and Doc sat.

"Festus," Doc said rising. "Why in tarnation are you toting that baby around."

"Cause the mother's done run off," Festus said handing the baby boy to Doc.

"She done left this here note Matthew," he said handing Matt the note he found next to the fussing baby.

Doc cradled the baby who had really started to holler. "What's the note say Matt?" he asked gently patting the baby.

"It says," Matt stated reading the note. "That she's gone to find the man that impersonated Festus and wants Festus to look after the baby until she gets back."

Doc scoffed as Matt folded the note. "The man can hardly take care of himself, how in thunder is he going to take care of a week old baby!"

"Ah what do you know," Festus said taking the baby back who immediately quieted down again.

"Well," Doc said tugging at his earlobe. "We don't have much of a choice do we."

"Don't look that way," Matt said as Doc nodded. "I'm going to check at the Livery and see if she left town."

Festus nodded as Doc turned to the deputy. "The first thing you need to do Festus is come with me up to my office, I'm going to show you how to properly take care of an infant," Doc said starting for the door. "And don't think your taking that baby to the livery, you can stay in my back room until we figure out what's going on."

Festus nodded as Doc pointed over to the general store. "Give me the baby," Doc said taking the infant. "Now go over and tell Mr. Jonas that I need all the infant formula he's got and he had better put in an order for more."

Festus headed across the street as Doc carried the baby up stairs to his office.

"Here's the formula Doc," Festus said entering Doc's office a few minutes later.

"Good," Doc said taking a can of the liquid formula. Shaking it well, he punched a hole in the top of the can and poured some into a glass bottle. Putting a rubber nipple on the top, Doc placed the glass bottle into water in a small sauce pan on his stove.

"Here," Doc said taking Festus arm. "After you warm the formula, you test it on your wrist to make sure it's not to hot."

Festus nodded as Doc turned around. "Now sit down in my chair," he ordered taking the baby and placing him in Festus arms. "Keep his head supported, and you feed him like this," Doc said putting the bottle to the hungry baby's mouth.

"Golly Bill Doc," Festus said watching the baby sucking away at the bottle. "He was hungry!"

Doc smiled as he reached for the bottle. "That's enough now," he said handing Frestus a towel. "Put that on your shoulder and put the baby on top of it, he needs to be burped."

Festus followed Doc's orders and afterward, Doc showed him how to bathe and change the infant before putting him down to sleep.

"Tarnation," Festus said running a hand across his forehead. "I didn't know having a youngin was so much work."

"Yes, it is," Doc said putting his hands in his pocket. "And in two hours, you get to do it all over again."

"Two hours," Festus said slowly as Doc nodded.

"Around the clock," Doc said as Festus shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt headed over to the Livery and soon found out Caroline had secured a buggy. Her destination was unknown to Moss Grimmick the owner of the stable.

"I just let her use the thing Marshal," he said crossing his arms. "It isn't none of my business where they go after that."

"Alright," Matt said. "Can you at least tell me which direction she went in."

"Yep," Moss said. "She headed East Marshal."

"Wichita," Matt stated. "Thanks."

Matt then headed to the telegraph office and sent off a telegraph to Marshal Barnett to be looking out for the young mother but more specifically, who ever it was that might be with her.

"Matt," Kitty said as the Marshal entered the Long Branch. "Anything new?"

"Not yet," Matt said taking a seat.

"Doc," Kitty said as the old man shuffled in. "Can I get you a beer?"

"No just coffee," Doc said swiping at his mustache.

"Where's Festus?" Matt asked.

"Oh he's upstairs in my office looking after little Festus," Doc said. "I tell you, I wouldn't had believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

"What Doc," Kitty said.

"The ways he's taking to caring for that baby or more still the way that baby's taken to him," Doc said. "I just don't understand how some people can have such a disregard for others peoples feelings."

"I've already got the Marshal of Wichita on the look out for them Doc," Matt said anticipating the doctors anger.

"Good," Doc said tugging at his earlobe. "I hope he finds them and brings them back here before..."

"Before what Doc," Kitty said.

"Well, before Festus gets to involved," he said rising. "It's just not fair."

Kitty looked at Matt who sighed as the Doctor shuffled out.

"Now I tell ya little Festus," the hillman said putting the baby down into a basket. "If yer real quiet, I tell ya a story about us Haggen's."

"Festus," Doc whispered from the doorway.

Festus covered the baby up with a blanket and wired for just a moment more to make sure the infant was asleep before stepping out into the other room where Doc waited.

"What is it Doc," Festus said excitedly. "I was just going to tell the baby a story."

"It can wait," Doc said taking a seat he pointed at another chair. "Sit down a second, I want to talk to you."

"Wal sure Doc," he said as he sat down across from the doctor.

Doc swiped his mustache before he spoke. "You know Matt's going to find the parents of that baby," he said.

"Golly Bill Doc," Festus said. "I know that!"

"Well, I know you do," Doc said gently. "I just don't want your feelings hurt when you have to give him up, that's all."

"Now don't go worrying bout that," Festus said evenly. "If in they's good parents, then they should have the baby."

(Wichita)

Caroline made her way from one saloon to the next and checking at all the boarding houses until she was exhausted from walking.

Just as she was about to give up and return to Dodge alone, she seen a familiar figure slip into an alley way and as she gave chase, the man tried to dodge her and slip into the livery.

"You're not Festus Haggen," she said angrily as the man hid in a stall. "Who are you?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Marshal Barnett said leveling his revolver at the man. "Come on out mister."

"I'm not armed," the young man said standing.

"Alright," Barnett said indicating the door. "I'm taking you both back to Dodge."

(Dodge)

Matt stepped out onto the boardwalk in front of his office the next day as Marshal Barnett stopped his horse in front. "Matt," he said indicating the boy next to him. "I believe this is your deputy's impersonator."

Matt's jaw hardened as he recognized the boy. "Well Craig," he said making eye contact with him. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Craig Anderson," Festus said looking at the boy standing in Doc's office.

"Sorry Festus," he stammered. "I never intended for it to get this far."

"Well what did ya think was gonna happin ya ninny," Festus said as Caroline cradled the baby.

"I only pretended to be you cause I thought it was the only way to get Caroline to marry me," he said evenly. "I told my pa you was askin about the homestead after I found out Caroline was really coming here, I didn't think she would honest I didn't."

Festus scoffed at the young man before he spoke. "You should have told me what was going on, ya had everyone in this town thinking it was me," he said angrily. "Well now yer gonna fix it."

"How," Caroline said looking from Festus to Craig.

"Well, if in ya want to stay married to this yahoo," Festus said. "I'm sure Judge Brooker can make the changes on yer marriage license and get ma name off it."

(Long Branch)

Festus stepped inside the double doors with Matt as Kitty and Doc looked up expectantly. "Well," Kitty asked as Festus sat down.

"I'm a free man again," Festus said with a smile.

"The judge granted the change to Craig and Caroline's marriage license and further more," Matt said taking a seat. "They've decided to stay in Dodge and take over the homestead."

"Which is where they belong," Doc replied with a smile.

"But the best news," Festus said proudly. "They's gonna leave the baby's name Festus and make me the godfather."

Doc chocked on his beer as he looked at Festus. "Well that's just terrific," he said standing up and heading for the door. "It's bad enough we got you running around causing problems, now we're gonna have another one! I'm moving!"

"Wal. I'll help you pack ya ol scudder," Festus said following the old man out onto the street.

Matt rolled his eyes as Kitty laughed. "Can I get you another beer cowboy," she said with a wink. 


End file.
